Two Worlds
by RAMEN101
Summary: whoever thought that the new school hotshot would take interest in a depressed emo. And whoever thought that she would find someone who actually cared about her existence.


Disclaimer and Note:

Hullo Peoples! :D This is my first EVER fanfic! Pretty exciting isn't it? Anyway i apologise if it is really bad -_- Hehe anyway DISCLAIMER!

As we all know i do not own Naruto nor will i ever its actually quite depressing. *breaks down crying and crawls into emo corner* Anyway *sniffle* on... WITH The STORY! DEIDARA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE? YOUR NOT EVEN IN THIS CHAPTER! well un... GET OUT A HERE! *Deidara runs away screaming* hehe sorry about that peoples.

"Oh my god!" girls squealed as attractive sixteen year old Sasuke Uchiha sauntered down the halls of Konoha Academy. "Great" he sarcastically muttered to himself. He had just stepped foot through the entrance to the school and he already had a pack of fan girls squealing and drooling over him. He had transferred to Konoha from Mist and was currently ambling his way to the school office to receive his timetable and alert his appearance to the Principle. All the while having girls gaping at him and taking in his tall height, dark attire, strong built body, dark bottomless eyes, black spiked hair that strangely resembled a chicken's ass at the back and stoic, mysterious personality. In his short appearance at the school he had already become the figure of every girl's dreams. As he approached the head office, he briefly knocked twice, alerting his presence to the occupants. He was welcomed with a stiff "enter". "Ahh, you must be Sasuke, pleasure to meet you" greeted the tall, long blonde haired woman as she rose from her chair firmly shaking his hand. "I am Tsunade, here is your timetable for the term" she said whilst handing him a slip of paper with his classes written on it as well as his locker number and combination. "Thank you" he replied while picking up his bag making to leave. "I hope that you enjoy our school, if you get lost or need any help do not hesitate to ask any of our students, they will be more than willing to help" she said as parting words. He simply nodded once before exiting her office. Striding down the hallway he ignored the dreamy looks being directed at him as he glanced at his slip of paper coming to an abrupt halt in front of the locker that was his. Entering the code he stuffed his bag inside taking out his things for his first and second class. First he had English with Kakashi, second, Science with Orochimaru. Coming to a halt in front of the class supposedly his he entered taking in the lack of teacher even though class was supposed to have already started. After pausing in front of the class curiously looking at him he was greeted by a presence behind him. "Ahh, now you must be the new student Sasuke Uchiha, class we have a new student make him welcome". He directed to the rest of the class, "Sasuke please sit to the rear of the class by Sakura, Sakura please raise your hand" He heard the groans and protests of his fellow female class mates as he glanced around for the one named Sakura mentally groaning at the prospect of sitting next to an overly obsessive fan girl. His accusations however, were highly incorrect as the sight at the back of the room greeted him. She momentarily raised her hand before putting it back on her desk. Sasuke took in the sight before him; she was wearing all black with a high collared hoodie hiding her face and neck as well as her arms and long black skinny jeans and tall black emo boots. He was in one word, shocked. As he zoned back in to planet Earth not even realising the extent he had zoned out to he once again heard the protesting comments. "Why does he have to sit next to that emo freak?" "Sasuke can sit next to me!", "Hey but I sit here!", shut up weirdo!" "NOOO sir! Why does that slut get to have my Sasuke?" Sasuke's eye quivered at the comment of 'my Sasuke' he most certainly did not belong to anybody, especially a slutty fan girl. He heaved an exasperated sigh and trudged up to Sakura plopping himself beside her in his seat. He glanced across at her, taking in her almost anorexic build; she was of average height and appeared extremely skinny. Other than that appearance wise it was impossible for him to take note of anything further, he couldn't even see her skin other than her hands and appeared to be deathly pale, probably due to her choice of clothing. Her face was obscured from view, hidden beneath her hood as well as her hair and such. This girl was certainly an object of interest to him. And Sasuke Uchiha never showed any interest or curiosity in anyone.


End file.
